Stories como to life
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Los estudiantes del shibusen deberan entrar a diferentes historias para recuperar el brew que black star perdio pero no sera facil porque las historias varian constantemente y tendran que buscar la forma de acabarlas para poder llegar al final.SxM y mas
1. Chapter 1

**Stories come to life**

**Cap.1 Una nueva misión**

**Un fic para reirse luego de molestarnos porque los mangas de soul eater avanzan la historia por tomo y no por capitulo XD  
**

-Estoy aburrido-exclamo soul mientras bostezaba-no hemos tenido una misión en semanas.

-ahora los técnicos de primera estrella nos roban el trabajo-dijo Black star con desgano-ya se como se sentia nuestros superiores cuando nosotros les haciamos lo mismo.

-Yo estoy feliz, mi padre por fin me dio el brew-comento kid con alegría-es tan simétrico,poderoso y tiene bonitos colores.

_Mientras kid admiraba la simetría del brew, Black star y soul planeaban como robárselo para poder usar sus poderes para entretenerse._

-Préstamelo un rato-exclamo Black star con alegría y se lo quito a kid-voy a usarlo para divertirme.

-No seas idiota, el brew tiene poderes bastante grandes-dijo kid preocupado mientras perseguía a Black star-si alguien como tu lo usara,es seguro que seri el fin del mundo.

_Black star se lo paso a soul y asi estuvieron huyendo del furiso shinigami,hasta que los acorralo en la sala de profesores._

-Los atrape, ahora devuélveme el brew antes de que hagan alguna tontería-dijo kid con seriedad.

_Black star coloco el brew encima de una torre de libros que pertenecían a todos los profesores del shibusen,la torre se tambaleo y cayo,kid busco entre los libros caidos a su preciado brew pero no lo encontro por ningun lado  
_

-El brew a sido absorbido por los libros-comento soul con nerviosismo-ahora que hacemos?

_El brew fue absorbido por los libros y ninguno de los tres sabia donde había quedado._

-Mira lo que hiciste-dijo kid preocupado-el primer día que mi padre me confía un artefacto tan poderoso y ahora está perdido, soy un inútil, no me duro ni un día,ningun llegare a ser un buen shinigami.

_Kid se acomodo en un rincón y se quedo ahi a deprimirse.  
_

-No te preocupes kid, le pediremos a maka y a los demás que nos ayuden a buscarlo-comento soul con tranquilidad.

_Mientras soul se pedir ayuda, kid pensaba como podía recuperar el brew._

-No crees que debemos entrar a los libros así como hicimos para rescatarte del libro de eibon hace unos meses-comento Black star con seriedad-quizás el brew se encuentre al final.

_Al shinigami se le iluminaron los ojos._

-Black star, esta puede ser la mejor idea que has tenido-exclamo kid con alegría-ahora solo debemos entrar a cada historia hasta que encontremos el brew.

_Soul volvió con maka, chrona, Liz, patty,tsubaki y los profesores del shibusen._

_ kid les explico la situación y lo que debían hacer y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ayudarlo._

-La idea no es mala pero como haremos para entrar en la historias?-pregunto Liz confundida.

-Chrona usara su magia para que nosotros entremos-respondió kid con seriedad-pero no se que suceda una vez que entremos, el brew puede haber cambiado las historias, tampoco sé como haríamos para salir pero primero pensemos en entrar y encontrar el brew porque sino lo recupero...no quiero ni pensar en lo que podria pasarme.

-entonces nuestra nueva misión será recuperar el brew que Black star torpemente perdió-exclamo stein con seriead-algun día dejaras de decepcionarme.

_Stein le ordeno a chrona que usara su magia para entrar en las historias de los libros,chrona uso su magia y se abrio un extraño portal por donde ingresaron todos.  


* * *

_

**Libro n°1

* * *

**

_Había una vez, cinco personas que eran acosadas por un lobo que se los quería comer, así que decidieron construir casas para esconderse ahí, contruir una casa para escapar de un lobo, que personas más cobardes, cualquiera iría y le volaría la cabeza con un arma y se acabo el problema pero así de cobardes son nuestros protagonistas._

-que genial, hasta tenemos narrador-exclamo Black star sorprendido-hola narrador!

_Hola Black star, preferiría que hicieras como si no me escucharas, acaso no vez las películas._

-No es muy amable que digamos-dio Black star fastidiado.

_No me pagan para ser amable._

-ahora que lo pienso esa voz me parece conocida-exclamo maka pensativa.

-Parece que solo mis armas, maka, Black star y yo hemos entrado a la historia-comento kid con seriedad.

-Esta historia me parece conocida-dijo maka pensativa-ya recordé, esta historia es la de el lobo y los tres chanchitos pero por alguna razón somos cinco personas, este libro debe tener muchos errores de imprenta o el narrador es muy mal lector.

_Solo cuento la historia como me la escribe el guionista._

-Te gustan las historias de niños?-pregunto Liz en tono burlón_._

-Mi mama me la leía cuando era niña así que la recuerdo muy bien-exclamo maka con alegría-bueno me voy antes que venga el lobo, recuerden que deben construir una casa para evitar que se los coman.

_Gracias por interrumpirme._

_Bueno siguiendo con la historia, Black star construyo una casa hecha de paja porque era muy vago para hacer algo bien, eso no era nada cool._

-Esta casa es segura-exclamo Black star con alegría-ni un huracán podría derribarla.

_De repente se escucho un golpe en la puerta._

-Soy el lobo y vengo a comerte así que abre la puerta-exclamo el lobo con seriedad-te diría que soplare y soplare pero soy un lobo asmático y si soplo me muero.

_Black star fue tan idiota de abrir la puerta y el lobo entro a la casa._

-Ahora voy a derrotarte porque soy el hombre que superara a los dioses-dijo Black star con alegría-tsubaki, modo espada demoniaca.

_Black star trato de pelear pero se dio cuenta que tsubaki no estaba para ayudarlo y era menos que inútil si no tenia su espada pero no lo culpo porque ese lobo se veía feroz y hambriento._

-Ahora voy a comerte-exclamo el lobo con desgano y saco sus garras.

_Black star corrió hacia la casa de madera que era la de maka que trabajo muy duro para construirla pero no tanto como para que fuera imposible entrar sino miren como entra el idiota de Black star._

-Entra rápido-le dijo maka mientras abría la puerta para luego cerrársela en la cara del lobo.

-Ese lobo no sopla nada, no creo que derribe la casa-comento Black star con tranquilidad.

-entonces como entro a tu casa?-pregunto maka

-Lo deje pasar-respondió Black star con alegría

_Fue ahí cuando maka se dio cuenta que debió haberlo dejado afuera._

-Abran la puerta o la derribare-dijo el lobo con desgano.

-Derríbala si puedes, esta casa está construida con roble, una madera bastante resistente-dijo maka orgullosa.

_De repente se escucho una enorme explosión y la casa de maka se vino abajo._

-Que sucedió-exclamo maka confundida.

-No me quedo otra que usar este lanza misil-exclamo el lobo con desgano.

-Eso es trampa-se quejo maka-no se supone que pasara eso.

-Que nunca habías visto a un lobo terrorista?-le pregunto el lobo con alegría.

-Haber déjame pensar….no-respondió maka-huyamos.

_Los dos corrieron hacia la casa de kid que estaba hecha de diamante porque el shinigami era millonario hasta en las historias de fantasía el muy creído._

-abre la puerta kid-gritaron los dos con desesperación.

_En el interior de la casa, kid estaba viendo televisión y no quiso abrir, patty pintaba una jirafa en la pared así que tampoco quería abrir._

-Liz abre la puerta-le dijeron los dos con tranquilidad.

-Me estoy dando una ducha, si quieren que abra entonces tendrán que esperar a que termine.

_Los dos dijeron que esperarían y siguieron haciendo sus cosas._

-Kid abre la maldita puerta!-grito Black star con seriedad

-shinigami traidor, venir acá fue tu idea!-grito maka furiosa-abre la puerta!

_Se escucharon gritos y maldiciones en la puerta de la mansión del shinigami pero nadie abrió la puerta hasta que Liz salió de la ducha y decidió abrirle a su amigos pero se espero lo peor al ver que había un charco de liquido rojo que estaba en al pie de la puerta._

-No puede ser, seguro ya los mataron-exclamo Liz horrorizada mientras abría la puerta para encontrarse con sus amigos sanos y a salvo.

-Te demoraste mucho, me moría de sed-exclamo Black star con desgano-se me había caído mi jugo de manzana y la tacaña de maka no me quería dar el suyo.

-Solo tenía dos, si botaste el tuyo es tu problema-comento maka fastidiada.

-que el lobo no los perseguía?-pregunto Liz sorprendida mientras hacía entrar a sus compañeros.

-Dijo que tenía sueño y se fue a dormir, ya vendrá a fastidiar más tarde-comento maka con tranquilidad.

_Así los 5 esperaron durante una hora hasta que el lobo que en mi opinion su era un retrasado nada cool volviera a fastidiarlos.  
_

-Abran la puerta o la derribare -exclamo el lobo con seriedad.

-Inténtalo si quieres, mi casa está hecha de diamantes, no hay nada en el mundo que pueda derribarla-respondió kid con alegría.

_El lobo intento en vano entrar, mientras tanto nuestros protagonistas estaban veían televisión, jugaban póker y otra actividades divertidas que no puedo mencionar porque no preste atención._

**

* * *

XD

* * *

**

_El lobo seguía intentando entrar aunque ya había pasado una semana desde que estaba tratando de derribar la puerta con la mirada porque se había quedado sin munición hace mucho tiempo._

-Ya me aburrí de este cuento-exclamo kid con seriedad-pasemos al siguiente.

-Se puso así porque perdió el póker-comentaron todos con desgano-que mal perdedor.

_Kid salió de la casa y le ofreció al lobo una pizza a cambio de que los dejara en paz, el lobo acepto el trato, cogió la pizza y se fue a comer a su cueva._

-Terminamos la historia-exclamo Liz con alegría mientras señalaba un portal que se abría cerca de ellos.

_Ellos entraron y fueron enviados a una dimensión desconocida, se acabo la historia, lástima que no se los comieran, hubiera sido algo digno de ver, un momento siento algo que está detrás de mí._

-Así que eras tú el que narraba la historia, soul-dijeron furiosos.

-Lo siento, fue a mí al que enviaron para ser el narrador-exclamo soul con nerviosismo-pero los comentarios fuera de la historia fueron idea del profesor stein, el era el guionista.

-Queremos otro narrador -se quejaron.

-Por mi bien, contar la historia me da sed y acá no hay agua-dijo soul ofendido porque le echaron la culpa solo a el

_Soul dejo el lugar del narrador a chrona pero nadie creía que lograría narrar la historia completa así que Marie se quedo como la narradora de repuesto, stein se mantuvo como el guionista porque nadie tuvo el valor para decirle algo._

**

* * *

Libro n°2

* * *

**

_Esta es la primera vez que narro una historia, espero hacerlo bien._

-No comiences con había una vez, eso es muy aburrido-comento Black star con desgano.

_Bueno, veamos…en un lugar del bosque vivía maka con siete enanos llamados soul, liz, patty stein, Black star, tsubaki, mifune y otro que no mencionaremos por falta de personal._

-No sabía que también habían enanas en esta historia-dijo Liz que estaba disconforme con su papel en la historia.

-A mi me alegra participar en la historia-exclamo tsubaki con alegria.

-Me toco ser blancanieves, que suerte la mía-exclamo maka con alegría.

-Tengo que actuar y ser el guionista-exclamo stein con alegría-necesitare unas vacaciones luego de esto.

-Se nota que lo disfrutas-comento Black star con seriedad.

_Pero había una bruja llamada medusa que quería matar a maka porque según el espejo mágico llamado spirit, ella era la más linda._

-Mi maka es la mejor-exclamo spirit con alegría-no hay nadie que se le compare en belleza.

-Entonces voy usar mi magia para que duerma por toda la eternidad-dijo medusa con malicia.

_Medusa mando a sid para que envenenara a maka con ayuda de una manzana._

-Quien tocara la puerta a estas horas-exclamo Liz mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola estoy vendiendo manzanas-exclamo sid con alegría.

-No tenemos dinero, venda a otro lado-dijo Liz y cerró la puerta bruscamente.

-Y si se las regalo-dijo sid con nerviosismo porque medusa lo mataría si fallaba en su misión.

_Liz abrió la puerta, recibió el regalo y después la cerró sin agradecer porque era una engreída._

-Chrona! -grito Liz fastidiada.

_Yo solo narro la historia, es el profesor stein el que hace el guion._

_Siguiendo con la historia, Liz le dio la manzana a maka, esta la mordió y callo profundamente dormida._

-Que hacemos ahora, maka se ha quedado dormida-exclamo soul preocupado y le lanzo agua a maka para que despertara pero esta no despertó.

_Los enanos necesitaban que un príncipe la besara a maka para que despertara pero no creyeron que hubiera alguien tan valiente como para atreverse porque maka era famosa por su mal humor hacia los hombres porque su papa era un mujeriego y por eso no tenia novio, aunque algunos rumores indican que no tenia novio porque era plana pero esa es otra historia._

-Suerte que no te escuche porque sino ya estarías muerta-comento soul con nerviosismo-solo pensar su reacción me da miedo.

_Yo no quiero decir estas cosas, es stein el que me las está escribiendo, que nervios._

_No sé cómo tratar con estas cosas…..(x100)_

-Chrona se está bloqueando, que entre el narrador de repuesto-exclamo Black star con seriedad.

_Bueno, que siga la historia, cuando los enanos pensaron que maka se quedaría dormida para siempre, entro a la casa un príncipe llamado death the kid._

-Hola a todos, he venido para despertar a maka-exclamo kid con alegría-que debo hacer.

-Tienes que besarla-comentaron todos con picardía.

-Be…sarla, nadie me dijo que tenía que besarla, estoy tan nervioso que no puedo hacerlo-comento kid con nerviosismo.

_El príncipe se negó a besar a maka porque era muy tímido para hacer algo tan embarazoso pero no decía lo mismo al quedar como un loco a la hora de defender a la simetría, estoy seguro que si la simetría estuviera en problemas kid llegaría aun mas lejos que un simple beso.  
_

-Apresúrate kid, no tenemos todo el día-dijeron todos fastidiados porque ya se habían aburrido de la historia.

_Kid no tuvo opción que aceptar su destino._

-Está bien, aquí vamos, es solo un beso nada mas, un beso sin amor no significa nada-se dijo kid a si mismo pero todavía no había besado a maka así que patty lo empujo para que lo hiciera.

_Maka sintió algo extraño en sus labios, abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con un kid que estaba encima de ella, besándola y en una posición bastante comprometedora,lo unico raro fue que no lo mando a volar de una patada,eso es algo que nos deja pensando a todos.  
_

-Ah!-grito maka sorprendida-mi primer beso y ni siquiera lo disfrute, quiero decir….kid pervertido, te aprovechaste de mi mientras dormía!

-No fue mi culpa, ellos me obligaron-se defendió kid

-Ya puedes quitarte de encima, kid-dijo soul celoso.

-Parece que lo está disfrutando-añadió Liz que también estaba muerta de celos.

_Kid se alejo lentamente por temor a que maka lo golpeara pero eso no paso,algo realmente increible porque maka golpeaba a soul por cosas menos importantes que esa asi que otra vez todos se sorprendieron._

-Ya acabamos el segundo libro-comento patty con alegría al ver como aparecía el segundo portal-espero que la siguiente historia tenga jirafas.

_Todos atravesaron el portal y se encontraron con Marie y chrona._

-supongo que vas a tomar responsabilidad por lo que hiciste-comento spirit con seriedad mientras cogía a kid del hombro-te casaras con mi hija

-casarme?-se pregunto kid-pero si fue solo un beso y tuve que hacerlo para acabar la historia.

-Papa no seas escandaloso-comento maka avergonzada-pero ya no podre ver a kid con los mismos ojos, ya que él fue mi primera vez.

_Kid rio con nerviosismo al ver que soul y liz lo miraban con odio mientras eran consumidos por los celos._

-Quiero ser el narrador esta vez-dijo mifune repentinamente-estoy algo molesto porque no tuve ni una sola línea en toda la historia.

_Marie le cedió el sitio de narrador a mifune y continuaron con el siguiente libro._

_Una vez más stein se salió con la suya y siguió haciendo de guionista._

**

* * *

Y se acabo los dos primeros libros pero todavía quedan muchos más**

**Dios debo actualizar mis otros fic, me estoy poniendo muy vago últimamente =p**

**Los narradores irán variando pero stein es el guionista fijo, no podía pensar en un mejor guionista que stein, solo el podría contar la historia con esas frases tan graciosas =)**


	2. Como sobrevivir a un tornado

**Stories come to life**

**Cap 2. ****Como sobrevivir a un tornado**

**Serio que no se me ocurría un titulo =S**

**Mañana otaku fest y yo voy temprano!**

**Lo dije por decir pero de verdad mifune no tuvo ni una línea, pobre XD**

**Libro N° 3**

Maka vivía pacíficamente en el desierto de Kansas hasta que un día un enorme tornado se vio en el horizonte.

-Ahhh...…tan repentinamente!-exclamo maka nerviosa-que debería hacer, este manual de supervivencia no dice nada sobre tornados que no sea correr en círculos y rezar que tu muerte no sea tan fea.

Hasta que maka pensó que hacer, el tornado llego, destruyo su casa y después ella cayó en un lugar extraño, encima de una pobre persona que pasaba por ahí.

-eso dolió, no podrían poner un colchón para que cayera suavemente?-pregunto maka fastidiada.

-Pesas muchísimo-exclamo soul adolorido-quítate de encima.

Maka se levanto rápidamente al escuchar que había alguien debajo de ella.

-Creí que moría-exclamo soul levantándose.

-Perdón no era mi intención caer encima de ti-se disculpo maka-Hola soy maka.

-Hola maka, yo soy soul el espantapájaros-se presento soul.

-Espantapájaros?-se pregunto maka al ver que soul parecía un chico normal cubierto de paja y con un horrible sombrero de paja.

-Si bueno la vestimenta esta algo simple y me da comezón-dijo soul avergonzado-que libro más cutre.

_A mí no me miren, teníamos bajo presupuesto, ni que estuviéramos en un best-seller_

-Me parece que te salteaste una parte de la historia-exclamo maka con seriedad.

_Estaba algo aburrida así que la pase de largo._

-Si tiene razón, esa parte estaba muy anestésica-comento soul con seriedad mientras miraba el libro-nadie quiere oír una conversación entre ancianos.

Con ese cabello blanco mejor no hables….

-Ahora como hare para regresar a casa?-se preguntaba maka con desgano.

-Me pregunto a que casa querrás llegar, tu casa esta aquí al lado-exclamo soul con seriedad mientras señalaba a la derecha-suerte que tú me caíste encima y no esa enorme casa, mala suerte que no pueda decir lo mismo de la persona que aplasto.

La casa había caído sobre un transeúnte distraído, que final más horrible, donde estará la policía para llevarse a esta homicida.

-homicida? Espero que esto no se considere asesinato-exclamo maka con nerviosismo, cogió soul del brazo y corrieron lo más lejos que podían-estoy segura de mi inocencia!

-Si eso es verdad porque corremos-dijo soul con desgano.

-No lo sé, instinto?-comento maka mientras se detenía.

Y esto se suponía que era un cuento para niños, acá me huele a negligencia de parte del autor.

Bueno como seguíamos, maka se preguntaba como volver a una casa que ya no existía, ya estaba pensando buscar un trabajo y comprar una casa en ese lugar cuando se apareció un hada.

-Yo se que puedes hacer para llegar al lugar de dónde vienes, comprar un pasaje de avión de regreso-exclamo Liz con alegría.

-No tengo dinero-se lamento maka-hay algo más que pueda hacer?

-Bueno-dijo Liz pensativa-podrías ir donde el mago de oz y pedirle que te lleve a tu casa.

-De pasada le pido un cerebro porque el mío ya caduco-exclamo soul con seriedad mientras se revisaba los sesos-si, caduco hace un mes, ya no hacen los cerebros como antes.

-Que buena idea, vamos a donde se encuentra ese mago de nombre tan raro-exclamo maka con alegría-por cierto, donde queda?

-Ve por donde veas ladrillos amarillos, dios que tarde ya comienza mi programa favorito, adiós-exclamo Liz mientras se iba apurada porque tenía que ver su programa y no tenia direct tv para que grabara sus programas favoritos en su ausencia.

_Bueno, siguiendo con la historia, maka y soul caminaban alegremente en busca del mago de oz hasta que se encontraron con una persona plateada que estaba inmóvil_

-Estas bien?-pregunto maka con preocupación.

-Sí, solo estaba pensando en la simetría-respondió kid con alegría-es genial que la palabra simetría tenga ocho letras, que perfección!

-Y porque no te mueves?-pregunto soul con curiosidad.

-No sé, no tenía ganas de moverme, hola me llamo kid y soy un leñador de hojalata-se presento kid con alegría.

_Como que ya se conocían…_

-Me ahorrare opiniones sobre tu disfraz porque sino ya no querrás ser mi amigo-dijo soul al ver que kid solo estaba pintado de plomo y su hacha era de utilería-pero eran palabras bastante fuertes.

_Ya dejen de interrumpir, como iba diciendo maka le ofreció a kid que los acompañara con la excusa de que la ayudara a buscar al mago de oz pero la verdad solo quería estar a su lado, bueno eso lo invente yo pero así suena más interesante._

_-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas-exclamo maka avergonzada-y bien kid, que le pedirías al mago de oz._

-Yo le pediría que mi cuerpo sea simétrico porque estas malditas rayas negras malogran mi simetría-exclamo kid con seriedad y señalo las tres rayas negras que tenía en la cabeza-así que los acompañare en su viaje.

-Es un buen deseo, así te verías perfecto-exclamo maka con alegría y después se sonrojo al darse cuenta que le había hecho un cumplido, soul sintió deseos de empujar a kid hacia un barranco.

_En fin, los tres siguieron su camino en busca del mago de oz con la esperanza que cumplieran sus sueños, porque no maduraran de una vez y harán algo productivo en vez de buscar alguien que les haga la vida fácil._

_Caminaron durante una hora hasta que se detuvieron al escuchar una risa muy fastidiosa._

-Qué risa más molesta, es tan insoportable-dijo kid con seriedad-de que tanto se reirán.

-Es que me acorde un chiste muy bueno-exclamo Black star apareciendo de las sombras-yo soy Black star, el león insoportable.

-No es difícil de imaginar-comento soul con desgano.

-No se supone que era un león cobarde?-se pregunto maka con seriedad-ese brew hace lo que quiere.

También se suponía que la protagonista no era plana como una pared pero se usa lo que ahí.

-No estoy totalmente plana así que ya dejen de fastidiar-dijo maka con seriedad.

Difícil de creer…

-Lo siento pero yo no hago de cobarde, como sea, quiero unirme a su grupo porque no tengo nada que hacer -comento Black star con alegría.

-creo que puedes venir pero tienes que quedarte callado todo el viaje porque si no nos volveremos locos con tus comentarios-dijo maka con seriedad.

-Esperen un momento, soy consciente que estamos en un cuento de niños pero estos disfraces son un insulto-exclamo kid con seriedad al ver que Black star ni siquiera tenía disfraz-Deberíamos hacer una huelga.

_Pero que exagerado_

-El hojalata tiene razón, hagamos una huelga!-gritaron los otros.

_Los cuatro se quedaron sentados en el piso hasta que mandamos a hacer mejores disfraces, eso nos enseña que si no te gusta algo debes hacer una huelga._

**La verdad esa es un pésimo consejo =P**

-Mucho mejor-exclamo kid con alegría-ahora si es un disfraz decente y mi hacha es de verdad, ahora me siento seguro.

Kid movió su hacha y mato accidentalmente a un animal silvestre, por eso mismo no quería darles armas…

-Este traje pesa y parece un horno acá dentro-comento Black star con desgano-pero que genial es poder mover la cola.

_Yo que los veo desde arriba me parecen un grupo salido de un juego de final fantasy_

-Si todos estamos bien, todos excepto maka, su disfraz es muy gracioso, no encaja nada con ella, se ve tan femenina con ese vestido pero la verdad ella es todo menos delicada-exclamo soul mientras reía incontrolablemente.

_Maka le dio un tremendo golpe con un libro que encontró por ahí._

-snv ieji so-exclamo soul mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

-Creo que ahora si le causaste daño cerebral-comento kid preocupado

-Lo siento soul, no era mi intención dejarte retrasado-dijo maka con preocupación

-Era broma-dijo soul con alegría-aunque estuvo muy cerca.

_Y así los cuatro siguieron buscando al mago de oz que estaba bien escondido porque era un emo antisocial._

_Caminaron durante días porque se perdieron y tuvieron que preguntarles a las personas que Vivian por ahí pero finalmente llegaron al camino donde había ladrillos amarillos._

_-_Nos demoramos una eternidad pero llegamos-comento maka con alegría-esta es la última vez que seguimos a soul.

-Yo estaba siguiendo a kid-comento soul con desgano.

-Y yo seguía a Black star-dijo kid con seriedad.

-Y yo seguía ah…..demonios, no hay nadie más, como odio que seamos solo cuatro-exclamo Black star fastidiado- Bueno ya, ahora debemos pensar cual de todas estas casas es donde vive el mago de oz.

-Quizás en la casa con el enorme letrero que dice residencia del mago de oz-exclamo kid con seriedad

_Así llegamos a la conclusión que Black star también necesitaba un cerebro solo que el pobre no lo sabía, que suerte tienen los idiotas..._

-Si lo tengo, solo que no lo uso, no espera, no quise decir eso…ya me confundí-exclamo Black star tratando de lograr que el procesador de su cerebro no se quemara por tanto pensar.

_En fin, los 4 entraron a la casa del mago de oz y lo encontraron viendo televisión._

-Esperaba algo más impresionante-dijo maka decepcionada y se acerco a la extraña persona que estaba sentada en el sofá viendo televisión y comiendo-tu eres el mago de oz?

-Mago de oz?-pregunto stein confundido-ese mago se mudo hace años.

-Pero su letrero sigue afuera-dijo soul con desgano.

-un momento-dijo stein y se levanto para sacar el letrero-ya me preguntaba porque las personas venían a pedirme cosas, asunto arreglado.

-Pero igual nos ayudaras, verdad?-pregunto maka suplicante

-Yo soy científico, también se algo de magia pero no me gusta ayudar a las personas por caridad-exclamo stein con seriedad-cierren la puerta al salir.

_Soul, kid y maka suplicaron en vano la ayuda de stein_

-Bueno sino nos ayudas por las buenas entonces usaremos nuestra arma secreta-exclamo maka con seriedad-Black star, moléstalo hasta que nos ayude.

-Porque vendrá gente rara a mi casa,-exclamo stein fastidiado-No ven que estoy viendo como se disecciona una especie en peligro de extinción, si quieren que los ayude entonces esperen un rato.

-Ya paso un rato?-pregunto Black star con su molesta voz.

-No-exclamo stein.

-Y ahora

-espera un rato muy largo-exclamo stein fastidiado mientras trataba de diseccionar a su espécimen.

-Ahora?

-Que no, porque no cuentas hasta un millón y me avisas

-uno, dos…un millón, y ahora?

_Debiste decirle que halle el valor de pi, eso si lo hubiera mantenido ocupado._

-No

-Ahora?

…..

_Y así Black star se la paso fastidiando cada segundo hasta que stein perdió la paciencia y se ofreció a ayudarles si Black star se callaba de una buena vez, los cuatro aceptaron y lo silenciaron._

-Dios, que fastidio-exclamo stein con desgano-bueno creo que puedo sacarle provecho a esta situación, los ayudare si matan a la bruja que me ha estado robando los clientes.

-Clientes de qué?-pregunto kid con curiosidad.

_Stein reprimió sus deseos de diseccionar a todos para poder descansar y respondió la pregunta._

-De mi negocio de comida rápida, con algo debo ganarme la vida, se demoraron tanto que tuve que ponerme a trabajar en esta historia tan aburrida.

_Stein llamo a sus asistentes Marie y chrona, ellas volvieron con un pollo vivo, stein lo mato, lo abrió sádicamente…..dios que asco ya no puedo describir lo que paso porque debo ir a vomitar._

_-Después se le cocina con la receta que le robe al KFC y se vende-exclamo stein con seriedad_

-Mis ojos, mis pobres ojos-se quejo kid al ver tanta violencia-eso no fue nada simétrico.

-Me volveré vegetariana-comento maka con seriedad

-A que estará cocinado el pollo, me muero de hambre-dijo soul con alegría.

-Todavía tienes estomago para comer después de lo que viste?-pregunto maka sorprendida

-Ver qué?-pregunto soul extrañado-yo estaba mirando la televisión, están pasando de big bang theory.

Eto….se están desviando de la historia original…

-Ahora vayan y tráiganme una prueba de que mataron a la bruja-ordeno stein con insana alegría-y si regresan con las manos vacías…..los disecciono, en especial a ese enano que le tengo unas ganas.

-No me gusta esta idea-comento maka con desgano-ni siquiera tenemos armas para matar a nadie.

-vayamos de una vez, al salir no lo miren a los ojos porque está loco y dios sabe que les puede hacer-comento kid con nerviosismo.

_Y así los cuatro salieron temerosos de que los diseccionaran, buscaron el castillo de la bruja durante horas pero no lo hallaron porque no habían preguntado donde quedaba y eran muy tacaños para comprar un mapa._

-La culpa la tiene Black star, el debía preguntar-dijo soul con seriedad.

(Se pasan de *****) trato de decir Black star pero no podía hablar porque sellaron su boca con un sellador especial cuya marca no mencionare porque no hago publicidad a menos que me paguen.

**XD**

_Finalmente llegaron al lugar destinado y entraron a cumplir su misión._

-Parece que tengo invitados inesperados-exclamo medusa con desgano al ver que unos intrusos estaban deambulando por su castillo.

_Ellos le explicaron que debían matarla para poder cumplir sus deseos realidad, medusa se duerme a media explicación, despierta al final y ordena a sus guardias que los atrapen._

_Cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido, kid recordó que tomo una foto de stein mientras se ensañaba con el pobre pollo, se las mostro a los guardias y huyeron despavoridos._

-Creo que debí contratar a personas más competentes-exclamo medusa con seriedad al ver que sus guardias huían-ahora ya entendí la frase lo barato sale caro, tendré que hacer el trabajo con mis propias manos, que pesadez.

_La bruja saco una varita mágica y apunto a maka, ella cogió un balde de agua que estaba cerca y le lanzo agua._

-Que mala eres, con el frio que hace-se quejo la bruja-espero no enfermarme.

-No se suponía que te derritieras -exclamo maka mientras revisaba el libro-ese brew hace lo que se le antoja.

-Sí pero en ningún universo el brew te pondría enormes pechos, tu eres plana en todas las realidades-exclamo soul con alegría y maka tiro por la ventana.

-Ya me aburri, Los matare rápido y sin dolor, bueno eso dice el manual de hechizos-dijo medusa con alegria-Ava** Ked***a

_Qué bien que te censure sino tendríamos problemas con el copyright, En fin, medusa dijo el conjuro pero no sucedió nada._

-Qué raro, que habrá pasado?-se pregunto medusa y luego estornudo-ah, era eso, no puedo usar mi magia cuando estoy enferma, entonces solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer.

-Medusa cogió una bandera blanca y la movió con fuerza.

-me rindo, me rindo, me rindo…

La bruja puso sus ojos de cachorro abandonado para que no la mataran.

-Puedes dejar de llamarme bruja, es molesto-exclamo medusa fastidiada.

_Estamos sensibles últimamente…._

-Ahora, quién de nosotros hará el trabajo sucio-exclamo maka con seriedad-yo no, matar me produce nauseas.

-Puedes botarme por la ventana de un castillo de 5 pisos pero no puedes matar a una bruja-se quejo soul mientras volvía a la escena.

-Que podemos hacer, sino la matamos el loco ese nos va diseccionar-comento kid con nerviosismo.

-No se preocupen, tengo algunas cabezas falsas que le pueden llevar a stein para que crean que me mataron.

_Medusa saco una cabeza falsa de no sé dónde y se la quiso dar a maka._

-Qué asco, aleja esa cosa de mi-exclamo maka con desgano-que la lleve soul.

_Soul puso la cabeza dentro de una bolsa y todos volvieron a la casa de stein para que les diera su recompensa._

-Aquí está la prueba de que matamos a la bruja-exclamo kid con alegría mientras se la mostraba a stein.

-No vez que estoy tratando de almorzar -exclamo stein fastidiado al ver la cabeza falsa.

_Otro portal se abrió al haber terminado lo que stein les había encargado, todos entraron rápidamente excepto Black star se tropezó tres veces antes de entrar, tan torpe como siempre._

- que feo sabor deja en la boca el sellador, -comento Black star con desgano después de quitarse el sellador de la boca- y para tu información, me tropecé por culpa del disfraz -comento Black star con desgano.

_Excusas, ya te tropezabas antes de ponerte el disfraz…_

-Ya me empieza a molestar estas historias infantiles-exclamo stein con desgano y encendió un cigarrillo.

-Que tuvo de infantil esta historia, hubo muerte y muchos intentos de asesinatos-exclamo kid con nerviosismo-si yo fuera padre no le compraría este libro a mi hijo.

-Yo espero que la próxima sea un historia para adultos-exclamo spirit con una sonrisa que le duro poco porque maka lo golpeo con un libro.

-Como sea ya se acabo, espero que la próxima sea más tranquila-comento maka con seriedad-papa haz algo productivo y narra la historia.

_Spirit se quedo como narrador y los demás siguieron a la siguiente historia que de tranquila no tendría nada pero mejor no hacer spoiler._

**Pensaba hacer el capitulo con dos libros pero este último libro me salió súper largo**

**A solo dos días de halloween, debo hacer como sea el capítulo de halloween, espero llegar a tiempo XD**


End file.
